Afterglow
by zanekal1
Summary: things don't always turn out the way you though they would but sometimes what you get is better than you had been hoping for  Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mai-Hime…. In an alternate universe maybe but not this one.

**A/N:** this is my first attempt at a fan fiction story it is OOC if you like it I may continue and if that is the case you can pretty much rest assured that there will be some serious lemon moments.

Sitting alone in the student council room, eyelids slip over ruby eyes as a small content sigh escapes the young woman's lips. And, of course, the mandatory cup of tea is slowly making its way to her lips. Shizuru is enjoying some quiet time before the student council meeting begins. Suddenly, she is interrupted by the sound of the door slamming into a wall. Fairly used to this, she puts down her tea, expecting to see Haruka in a fit of rage. Instead, she opens her eyes to see a busty red head standing there, her violet eyes wide and her face flush from running.

"Shizuru, you have to come with me now! There has been an accident," Mai says, panic lacing her breathless voice.

The chestnut haired girl's heart stops and without a thought, she flies out from behind her desk, the forgotten tea cup crashing to the floor as she rushes towards Mai.

"What happened?" she says, gripping the red head's shoulders with apparent terror in her voice.

"Natsuki was riding her bike up on the cliffs and was hit by a delivery truck from behind, just come with me!"

They ran down the halls of the school and out towards a waiting car with Chie behind the wheel and Aoi in the passenger seat, urgency and worry on their faces. Shizuru and Mai hastily climb in the back seat before Chie steps on it. Her only focus is getting to the hospital. And fast.

"We don't know how bad it is yet," Aoi says, turning to face the back seat.

Tears start to form in the corners of Shizuru's eyes as she covers her face with her hands. The only sound in the car is her heart wrenching sobs. Mai wraps a supportive arm around her as they make a mad dash to the hospital. When they arrive, Mai leaves Shizuru with Chie and Aoi to talk to the emergency room nurse.

She comes back with a grim look on her face and delivered some bad news. "She is about to go into emergency surgery. There is massive internal damage and they don't know if she will make it."

"NOOOOOOOOO," Shizuru wails as she falls to her knees. "I have to see her!"

Mai bends down, pulls Shizuru up, and takes the brunette with her to the desk as she asks where Natsuki is. The nurse walks them back to the curtained walls of the emergency room and pulls back a curtain. Blue hair is sprawled across the pillow. Eyes are closed with tubes and wires coming out of her body like parasitic worms. The monitor's beep sporadically causing the tears that began in the car continue to overflow crimson eyes, blurring her vision. Mai started crying as well, somehow still holding Shizuru up, walks with her to the gurney, and perhaps for the last time, Shizuru looks at her love.

The nurse states that they will be taking Natsuki in for surgery in about five minutes before turning to leave. Shizuru reaches over to the prone body and gently touches the soft blue hair. Then, she leans down and places a gentle kiss on her lips and whispers into her ear, "l love you, my Natsuki. Please don't leave me. You are strong and brave. And I know we can make it through this."

Slowly emerald eyes are revealed, a look of love evident as they meet rubies. The tubes in her throat prevents her from speaking but Shizuru knows what she wants to say.

They are interrupted by a team of medical staff who wheels Natsuki off to surgery. The only thing Shizuru can do is stand there and watch as they take her lover away. Mai's strong hands are still on her arms and they slowly walk out to the waiting Chie and Aoi.

The devastation is so evident on her face that when they see her, they think the biker may already be dead. Hours pass as they wait for word of Natsuki's condition. Shizuru barely moves or utters a word. The tea that Mai brought for her is left untouched and cold the entire time.

Finally the surgeon comes into the waiting room, his face set in stone. "We have her stabilized for the moment but we are not sure if she will make it through the night."  
Mai asks where Natsuki is and they are directed to the third floor ICU. Just as they are about to enter the room, a nurse stops them and asks how they are related to the patient. The red head, with an incredulous look, tells her that she is her friend and that Shizuru is her lover. The look on the nurse's face at that last part turns to disgust then turns to one of sick pleasure as she tells them only family and spouses are allowed to see the patients in ICU.

At this, Mai's eyes narrow, face turning red as she goes ballistic on the nurse. "SHIZURU IS NATSUKI'S SPOUSE, YOU FUCKING COW. HOW DARE YOU TRY AND IMPLY THAT JUST BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID ANTIQUATED IDEAS OF WHAT LOVE IS MEANS THAT SHIZURU IS ANYTHING LESS!"

The nurse kowtows down at this as Mai leads Shizuru into the room, throwing a backwards glance at the nurse that can make even the bravest faint.

Mai closes the door behind them. In a gentle tone, Mai tells Shizuru to just focus on Natsuki. The redhead pulls a chair closer to the bed so that the chestnut haired girl can sit next to her love. Gently placing her hand on Natsuki's, Shizuru weeps.

Taking her cue the redhead quietly exits the room leaving the two to have what could be their last moments together.

Please Read, Rate and Review

Thank you in advance


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I owns nothing but some candy and really I just stole that from some kid at the park

A/N: there is some ADULT material in this chapter if you are under age or it is not legal where you live please do not read or if you are offended by super-hot girl on girl action.

A/N2: I used a line from a very good song called afterglow by J-punch I have included a link at the bottom if you are interested in listening to it.

Eyes still closed Shizuru silently weeps small rivers of tears cascade into the pillow, pulling the blankets closer around her she realizes that she is at home and there are two large breasts pressed against her nude back and a protective arm wrapped around her waist. Interlacing her fingers with her protectors she moves closer in wrapping herself in the sleeper's warm embrace.

"Are you ok baby?" She hears a groggy voice from behind. Feeling the hitch in her lover's breath as answer "did you have that dream again? Everything is ok love I am here and you are safe" her protector places a soft kiss on the back of the neck to seal the promise.

A small moan escapes her involuntarily, and her girlfriend realizes that maybe a physical distraction will help pull Shizuru out of the dreamy haze.

Shizuru feels the hot breath on the back of her neck then soft lips pressed to the now electrified flesh of her neck and shoulders. A thousand kisses bathe her washing away the worry and torment of the dream. Leaving more primal thoughts in their wake, a hand trails over her body at times so light it's like the memory of a touch, then suddenly rougher telegraphing her mates growing desire. Her body begins to ebb and flow with the assault of kisses and caresses the chestnut haired woman turns to face her lover in the dark.

The kiss is gentle as their lips meet then part allowing tongues to explore and caress. Reluctantly pulling back her lover gently nips and sucks on her lower lip then begins a trail of kisses along her jaw hot breath on her ear and a well-placed lick cause more sound to erupt from her. A slight ache has set into her lower regions as the need for tactile stimulation grows the kisses painfully slow blaze a path across her alabaster skin a hand comes up and pushes her gently on her back the newly freed arm begins to tease her right breast and cause her nipple to become erect .

"You know whenever I see this it reminds me of a raspberry" her love murmurs as her head lowers to gently suck and lick at her aroused areola.

A hiss issues from the red eyed girls lips "oh yes… Ohhh… I love it when you .Uuuuuh…" the words catch in her throat as the sensation of teeth gliding over her nipples hits her the threat of pain heightening her awareness.

"Awe I think someone feels left out…" at that her lover ghosts the palm of her hand over the left breast causing it to mirror the arousal of the right.

All this teasing was driving shizuru mad with need "Please" she turns her head toward the pillow "I need to feel you inside of me"

"As you wiiiiiiisssssssssshhhhhhh" the last word fading out and a small chuckle follows

"Ara, Mai you can be such a corn ball" as she gives her lover a playful shove "now I do believe you have some work to do" she says in a more seductive tone as she takes the red heads hand and directs it to her throbbing core.

Not waiting to be asked again the violet eyed hime slides her fingers along the slick folds of her lover feeling her arousal and the already pert nub that is calling for attention. Finger tips begin making small circular motions in response, Mai brings her head up and brings a deep passion filled kiss to Shizurus lips her moans trapped by her lovers insistent kiss.

Finally coming up for air Mai breaks the kiss. And slides her body down already tingling skin Shizuru doesn't know if she can handle much more as hot breath meet's the already volcanic warmth between her legs.

A soft pink tongue gently licks the wet folds "Have I told you lately how much I love the way you taste?" The red head breathes into her. Then bows her head down and kisses her lips just as she did the other pair, finally taking Shizuru's clit into her mouth and gently sucks and licks it as she enters her wetness with two fingers.

"Oh, God…Yesss" the words slip out as she feels her lover's fingers fill her. The sensation always amazes her. "_Mai how you just know what it is I want without me saying so?" _she wonders. A gasp escaping from her lips breaks her thoughts as Mai adds a third finger and begins to quicken the pace of her fingers, lips and tongue still working the small bundle of nerves. Hips bucking she can't hold on for much longer as her body matches the rhythm of her lover's hand. Shizuru's body begins to tense as she nears her climax back arching up trying to gain even more skin on skin contact with Mai. As it finally hits she can feel the pace of the fingers slow letting her walls contract on them waiting for it to subside. Then the fiery haired woman slowly pulls her hand free and repositions herself face to face with her lover. "I love you Mai" the vulnerability and truth of the words come through in her voice.

"I love you too Shizuru" her lover say's as she places a chaste kiss on her lips, then yawns "sleepy time?" She asks as she pulls the sheets and blankets back over their sweat slicked bodies. Then cuddles into the crook of Shizuru's arm and rests her head on her chest.

Annoyingly sunlight filtered through the bedroom curtains directly in line with Shizuru's eyes waking her up from sleep. Feeling the empty space in the bed behind her, thoughts of the dream came back to her. _"Oh Natsuki, even still you haunt my dreams" _thinking back to the end of the festival how both of them had revealed their love, Kisses exchanged a few heated moments but never consummated. Then a few brief weeks later word of more first district operative's lead to the tearful good byes at the train station as the emerald eyed goddess left for Tokyo unknown were or when she would return.

Mai was there to help pick up the pieces her normal façade of non chalance didn't fool the red haired girl. Long nights of seclusion interrupted by surprise drop-ins "_come on Shiz you need to get out of the house_" dragging her out to karaoke bars, dance clubs, even to Mai's infamous dinner parties. Slowly she began to feel part of the violet eyed girls world.

she felt herself opening up to her then one night after one of the aforementioned dinner partys it was just the two of them in Mai's apartment all the other guests had left and she and Mai were talking away into the night. It was then that the flame haired girl told her of her attraction to the former kaichou "_I like you and um… in more than a friendly way_" she was so cute blushing and rubbing the back of her head with her hand in nervousness.

The words hung in the air for a few moments as it dawned on Shizuru that she had been feeling the same way and just didn't have the guts to admit it to herself until now "I like you, like you too Mmmm" was all she was able to get out before being assaulted by warm soft lips and so the unlikely pair started dating. One day a couple of months in to the relationship a realization hit her, Natsuki may make up the vessel that is my heart but Mai is the one who filled it, now even in my dreams she is there for me and protecting me.

The inner dialog is interrupted by the sounds and smell of cooking coming from the kitchen. A glee filled smile crosses her face as she realizes what it is that her lover is making for breakfast. She rises and puts a robe on her naked frame to fight the morning chill. Then heads towards the kitchen, Mai's soft voice singing quietly along to some unheard tune.

"good morning sweet cheeks" Shizuru says entering the room but she receives no reply then noticing the thin wires connecting Mai's head to her apron pocket. she shakes her head as a soft smile forms "_she does love her music_" then leaning against the door jamb watching and listening to her lover sing until she is safely away from the hot waffle iron, then she strikes wrapping her arms around her lovers waist and pulls her into her. Placing a soft kiss on an exposed shoulder.

"well good morning to you too sugar, I am glad to see you are in a good mood, I hope I didn't wake you I was trying to let you sleep in after your hard night" Mai said turning to face the wine eyed beauty while she removed one of her head phones. Throbbing dance music pumps out of the small speaker "….._Lost alone and no one knows if there is love beyond the afterglow… so we run we hide afraid to look inside the sun and see reflections of the mystery….."*_

"Baka no wonder you couldn't hear me you are going to make yourself deaf if you keep listening to it this loud even if it is a good song, and no I have been up for a little bit thinking about things and have come to an executive decision."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Mai asks as she takes the waffles out of the iron

"I am the luckiest person on the face of this planet.. No make that the universe because I have you" she states triumphantly

"Awe. You're going to make me blush" as the pink tinge creeps up her cheeks

"Too late" she laughs behind her hand "don't worry though I think it looks good on you, and really my opinion is the only one that matters right?" She say's smugly

"OH, Really?" mai replies with a raise of her eyebrow, her arms cross over her ample chest. "Sounds more like someone is looking for a spanking" and with that she playfully swats shizuru on the behind.

"Owww, not so rough" giving a fake pout "You break it you bought it"

"Well I believe I already did buy it" she says and captures the honey blonde's lips in a crushing kiss, "and I intend on getting my money's worth too for that matter" and returns to the food she is preparing turning her head and giving Shizuru a wink over her shoulder.

*If you are interested in listening to the song afterglow by j-punch follow this link .com/watch?v=lbtEX1Z0CUA

**Omake**

Shizuru: *spacing out*

Mai: you know every time you do that I will just assume you are thinking about waffles

Shizuru: I didn't know your name was waffles

Mai: *blushes*

Well I hope you enjoyed the story Please rate and review

And a huge THANK YOU goes out to my beta you rock


End file.
